


Possible Miracles

by ViaLethe



Category: Life
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Yuletide 2011, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to infect his household with holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unquietspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/gifts).



“Who wants fresh-baked cookies? Oatmeal chocolate chip.”

Charlie eyed the plate Ted set down with suspicion; they smelled good enough, but that really wasn't enough proof that they'd actually be edible. “You made these, Ted? By yourself?”

Ted looked affronted, though it didn't really sit well with his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. “It isn't that hard to follow a recipe, Charlie.”

“Don't worry, I didn't let him screw it up.” The plate of cookies Rachel was carrying smelled even better, and quite frankly, Charlie trusted her a lot more. In the kitchen, at least. “I wouldn't let him make any fruitcake though. Sorry Uncle Charlie, but that stuff's totally gross.”

“My aunt gave me a fruitcake once,” Dani offered, from the corner where she was studying the tree.

“Did you like it?” Charlie asked. “You know, made properly, fruitcake can be delicious.”

“I think you could have used it as a brick,” Dani said, peering closer at the branches, her face bathed in colored light. “Crews, are all of your ornaments...fruit?”

“Yup,” Charlie said, grinning. “Anybody for carols?”

Rachel ducked back into the kitchen, Ted backed away mumbling something about eggnog, and Dani just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don't make me throw this banana at you, Crews.”


End file.
